The technical sector of the invention is that of apparatus for driving tools into the ground, for example anchors of piles, measuring tools, coring tools for sampling fragments of soil for analysis or for studying the resistance of the land.
The invention is equally applicable on land, or immersed at shallow or considerable depth.
Known devices of this type are heavy and require large surface means, which renders use thereof very expensive. Hydraulic means, which are generally used for undersea drivers in particular, require the use of a hydraulic power plant and supply cables, which penalize the sea operations due to their heaviness, in addition to the risks of catching, breakage or tangling between the different connections from the surface to the driver.